The present invention relates to terminal units, and in particular, to a terminal unit having a detachable panel.
Recent telephones have a tendency to be designed for deluxe appearance such that the substantially entire front or upper surface is covered with a panel. Thus, an area in which the panel is fixed to the main body is limited. Accordingly, the short side of the panel is often attached to the main body. Therefore, strong force is needed to curve the panel, making it difficult to attach or detach the panel to/from the main body. Accordingly, it is necessary to finely adjust the length of the claw (the amount of projection from the side of the rectangular panel) so as to facilitate attachment and detachment of the panel to/from the main body, thus making it difficult to manufacture a die therefor.
Referring to FIGS. 1A to 2C, description will be made as regards a telephone including a detachable panel as a first related art. FIG. 1A is a plan view of a panel, denoted at 11. FIG. 1B is a side view of the panel 11. FIG. 2A is an enlarged diagram of essential parts of the panel 11. FIG. 2B is a side view of the panel 11 in FIG. 2A. FIG. 2C is an enlarged sectional view of the panel 11 taken along line 2c-2c of FIG. 2A.
The panel 11 is of a rectangular shape, and has a plurality of claws 11a on each of opposite sides in the lateral direction X, that is, opposite sides extending in the longitudinal direction Y. The claws 11a are fitted in the engaging holes in the telephone main body while the panel 11 is curved about the axis in the longitudinal direction Y. Thus the panel 11 is attached to the the longitudinal direction Y. Thus the panel 11 is attached to the telephone main body.